Collections
by BlackLightningDX
Summary: Self explanatory. Just my oneshots all compiled together... Chapter Title: Will You Miss Me? Summary: Johnny writes a letter to his parents as he dies... No slash, no oc...
1. Sweet Roses

**Title: "Collections"**

**Self-explanatory. Just my one-shots all compiled together...**

**Chapter Title: Roses**

**Chapter Summary: Pony has only just realized his parents are dead... basically put--his inner thoughts. No slash, no oc... just a quick write down, slight description of how his parents died... this just kinda popped into my head... heh... Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer: _I, in no way, own The Outsiders...**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" **

Roses... sweet roses...

That was what she had always smelt like...

My mother... I can still remember her warm and loving embrace... I remembered how I could always forget my fears and doubts in her arms...

My father had felt that way about her... that's probably why he fell in love with her so fast. They loved each other so much; their love was something else... strong and passionate--I could never feel that way...

But they were gone...

Both of them... gone. In not even a second--their lives had ended...

It was all because of some dumb-ass-idiot soc who should have been in the cooler for life with a fine for being under the influence... but no--he just got sent home, while my parents lay there--dead. If I had ever met him, I would have killed him right there.

Now, as I stare at their faces--their calm--peaceful faces... I wonder what it must have been like to die... what does it feel like, when you can practically taste the impending doom?

The sky was clear and blue--but that didn't stop the winds... the harsh--biting winds, unmercifully thrust upon me in my mind, my heart... and the very fibers of my soul...

Reality hit me--more than I needed--

My parents were dead.

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Well--there you go... yes it was short... but I hope I got the right emotion going... please review!**


	2. Will You Miss Me?

**Title: "Collections"**

**Self-explanatory. Just my one-shots all compiled together...**

**Chapter Title: Will you miss me? (Written: Friday, April 1, 2005)**

**Chapter Summary: It's a letter I would picture Johnny writing to his parents. I got the idea for it as I read Johnny's letter to Ponyboy. This was my first post here on this site... it got taken off because I put a Thank You note to those who reviewed as a separate chapter... before it got deleted, it had fourteen reviews. As I say this, I don't mean to sound uptight about popularity or anything like that, I'm just mentioning information that has been lost...**

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

Dear Mom... Dear Dad,

Why did you hate me...? What... what had I done...? You never hugged me... you never kissed me goodnight--why did you detest me so?

Dad... remember, how at night, when I'd come home... you'd set down your beer, stand up... and reach for your baseball bat--do you... do you remember that? ... Why? Why did you do it? Did it please you...? Did you take pride in the fact that you made me miserable? That every day, after all that you put me through, I'd still hope that you loved me? That at night, sitting on my bed, I'd dream that you would suddenly realize that you loved me and never meant to hurt me?

Mom... you only cared about yourself... you'd sell me--and dad for that matter, up the river just so you could get you filthy hands on more clothes and make-up. Why did you come to the hospital that one day? Did you want to yell at me some more? Did you want to release some frustration? ... Mom... you know... some part of me... really wanted to believe that you actually cared about me... Did you? Did you ever? Did you finally come to see that you loved me too? Is that why you came? To tell me that suddenly, you felt sorry and ashamed for hurting me...? To tell me that all this time you never meant to be so cruel to me? Did you...? Or was I wrong...?

Answer me something... if I die... would you cry for me...? If I died here in this hospital--maybe tomorrow... Would you care--enough to cry for me...?

You don't deserve to be called parents...

You don't deserve... to be called human...

**"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""**

**Please review--thanks!**


End file.
